A Fathers Love - A Shadrouge Story
by PackageHD
Summary: *ONESHOT* A sequel to "What's today?" Shadow now has kids to look after, but just how far will he go when his former friends become his biggest threat to his family. Will Shadow have to cross the line, or will he die trying to protect his family. Check it out to find out. Contains Strong language and Violence.


A father's love - a shadrouge story

It was 3am when Shadow the Hedgehog found himself in the kitchen looking for a late night snack. He gazed over until his eyes found the milk.

 _Milk and cookies will have to do._ He thought to himself. Shadow has had a rough couple of weeks, between having to deal with his six year old son, Sebastian, and his two month old daughter, Brie. Just as he closed the fridge, he heard Brie start crying.

 _Shit, I better calm her down before she wakes Rouge._

I grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge for her, then walked back to her room and walked up to her crib. She was mostly bat, while Sebastian was mostly hedgehog. Shadow picked her up and cradled her, then gave her the bottle of milk to drink. Throughout all the commotion, Rouge had been woken up. She peered in the doorway and examined Shadow holding and feeding their daughter.

"She really loves her daddy." Rouge said, walking over to join the two.

Shadow just smiled, he was so cold to everyone else, but he truly loved his family. Rouge on the other hand wasn't as cold to the outside world, but she had changed a lot since she fell for Shadow. Originally, she was engaged to Knuckles, but the two constantly fought over everything. She always came to Shadow with her problems, and as cold as he was, he never turned her away. In fact, he always offered to beat up Knuckles for her. She declined, but there were times she wished she'd let him do it. Eventually she had enough, and one night at Club Rouge she was drowning herself in alcohol when Shadow wondered in and made the bartender cut her off. He carried the drunken bat upstairs, where he left her in bed. When he turned to leave, he whispered "I'd never do this to you." and walked out. Little did he know, she heard him. After months of long talks and getting over Knuckles, Rouge found herself practically living with Shadow. Overtime, Rouge grew very fond of her ebony companion. Shadow on the other hand, had always had a soft spot for the bat, he just didn't know how to show it. Rouge eventually told Shadow how she felt, and Shadow reluctantly opened up to the bat. They had been together ever since, rarely fighting, and vibed off each other perfectly.

"She finally fell back asleep, I tried to get to her before she woke you up." Shadow said laying Brie down into the crib.

"Oh Shady you silly man, you woke me, not the baby!" Rouge said with a giggle.

"Well what do you mean by that?"

"When you got up for a snack, I felt you roll out of bed." She said, grabbing his hand and walking back towards the bedroom. The two sat down on the bed, Shadow laying against the pillows with Rouge sitting next to him, legs crossed facing him.

"You know, I never thought we'd get to where we are today Shady, I mean, we don't have to work for GUN anymore, we have a family, we have each other! Life is so perfect with you and the kids, way more perfect than I could imagine." She said, still holding his hand.

It was true, life had been great for the two, when they weren't watching the kids, they were off watching a movie together, shopping, or just laying around the house together.

"Ya know Rouge, we've both come along way. In general, we worked our ass off for GUN, with all the drama between that and Knuckles with you and me and Sonic's rivalry, I gotta say, I never knew life could be so stress free like it is now." He said sitting up next to his wife. He pulled her into a hug and laid back down, her head now resting against his chest. She played with his fur, then laid a kiss on his cheek before curling up next to him.

"I love you, Shadow."

"I love you too, get some sleep."

With that, the two fell back asleep.

The next morning arrived swiftly, Shadow found himself awake at 6 am, some habits were hard to break. He walked in and checked on his daughter, then peaked in on his son. Both were sound asleep. He wandered into the kitchen then into the tv room and sat on the couch. After a few minutes of flipping through channels, he heard a loud crash.

"Shit, Brie!" He jumped up and dashed towards his daughters room. When he arrived, she was already gone. A note was left on the crib.

 _Do you want to see your daughter alive? Come see me, we have some catching up to do. - E_

"Fuck… Eggman." Shadow growled as he crumbled up the paper to find Sebastian hiding behind Rouges leg.

Tears were rolling down Rouges cheek. "Shady… is she.. Is she okay?"

He ran up and hugged her "I'll get her back babe, watch Sebastian for me."

He kneeled down to his son. "I need you to be strong buddy, remember how we trained? If someone tries to hurt you or mommy, you know what to do okay?"

"What about you papa?" his son said, fighting tears back.

Shadow placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm the ultimate lifeform, I'll be okay kiddo."

With that, Shadow dashed off to Eggman's known fortress. When he arrived, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"HELLO SHADOW, IT IS AMAZING TO SEE YOU AGAIN." Scrambled a robotic voice.

"Omega? I thought you were destroyed?" Shadow's jaw was practically on the floor at this point.

"NO, EGGMAN REBUILT AND REPROGRAMMED ME TO WARN HIM OF YOUR ARRIVAL."

"Wait, what?!" Before Shadow could react Omega flew off, and Eggman appeared, holding Brie in his arms.

"My my Shadow, when were you gonna introduce her to uncle Eggman? We are family you know.

Sadly, the doctor was right. Shadow being created by Gerald Robotnik meant that he and Ivo were family.

"You're fucking crazy, what's your fucking problem?" Shadow growled, his heart beating out of his chest.

"Now now watch your mouth, there are some young ears around. BAHAHAHA."

"Cut the shit doctor, give me back my daughter, or suffer the consequences!"

"Oh yeah? Give it your best shot!"

Shadow lunged at the doctor, and the doctor threw Brie up in the air, Shadow bounced off Eggman's head and grabbed his daughter, just to be met with a punch to the stomach out of nowhere. He landed with a loud thud, after making sure his daughter was okay, he glanced up to see none other that Knuckles standing above him. He laid his daughter off to the side and stood between Knuckles and her.

"After all this time you're still upset she left you?" Shadow said, spitting out blood.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I loved her, and you took her, you deceived her into thinking I was bad for her."

"DECEIVED HER? She came knocking on my door at 2 am with blood and bruises all over her because you can't control your anger! Who the fuck beats on someone they love?"

Knuckles, angered by what Shadow was saying, lunged and landed another blow, this time to the head, but Shadow answered the punch with a quick combo, two quick gut punches and a roundhouse to the face. The two battled it out, Shadow throwing Knuckles across the room, the Knuckles hitting Shadow and knocking him though a table. Eggman sat back and watched as the two slowly destroyed each other. After almost fifteen minutes of back and forth fighting, the two were catching their breath and exchanging some words.

"I'm gonna win her back… your kids will never see you again you bastard!"

"You'll have to kill me for that to happen." Shadow snapped and chaos controlled behind Knuckles, putting him into a choke hold. Knuckles tossed himself onto his back, knocking the wind out of Shadow, but he didn't let go. Shadow caught his breath and wrapped his legs around Knuckles, squeezing tighter. Knuckles began to fade, and eventually passed out. Shadow, bloody and tired, stood and wobbled a few feet before collapsing.

"BAHAHAHA, oh Shadow you fool!" Eggman chuckled.

Shadow weakly looked up at the doctor, who had someone standing next to him. It was also someone very familiar. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes.

"... Silver?"

Indeed, it was Silver the hedgehog, but at the same time it wasn't. Eggman somehow brainwashed the hedgehog into working for him.

"Sorry Shadow, business is business." Silver picked shadow up and carried him into a back room, where he was tied down to a chair.

After a few moments of being beaten, Eggman and Knuckles entered. Knuckles had a chrome pistol in one hand, and a phone in the other. Eggman was carrying Brie.

"Okay Shadow, somebody's dying today. It's you or you daughter." Knuckles said with a sly smile.

"... Fuck… You…" Shadow barely got the words out. Silver began beating the hedgehog again. Shadow was coughing blood up, he was weak without his inhibitor rings… he gave them up years ago when he and rouge decided to start a family.

Knuckles placed the chrome barrel to Bries head. "Fine, she dies then."

"STOP"

The room went dead silent.

"...Me… Kill me." Shadow muttered.

Knuckles was slightly surprised. "So you do have a heart, don't worry Shadow, I'll raise them right, and I'll make sure I fuck Rouge good too." He said punching Shadow, then placing the gun against his head.

"Knuckles, let him make the call first." Eggman interrupted.

Knuckles reluctantly handed over the phone and they all walked out. Shadow, still tied up, struggled to dial Rouges number, but he did and put her on speaker so he could hear her.

"Hello, who is this?" She answered with a shiver in her voice.

"... hey baby… it's me. Listen, Brie is okay…"

"Oh thank god, but Shady you sound horrible, where are you?"

"Listen babe… I'm in some trouble and it's not looking too good right now. I just want you to know… I really love you." Shadow's voice broke. "I love you and Sebastian and Brie so fucking much… don't ever forget that."

"Shadow why are you talking like this? Stop it you're scaring me." Rouge was bawling her eyes out on the other end.

"Babe, they were gonna kill Brie… so I let them kill me instead."

"Shadow where are you? Please let me help."

Shadow sat there for a moment "It's too late for me… listen, Knuckles did this, he's… *coughs up more blood* he's working with Eggman. They brainwashed Silver too, don't trust anybody… please be careful."

Before she could respond, the line was cut. Knuckles had entered the room and ended the call.

"I'll take good care of them Shadow, don't you worry.

"Knuckles… do the right thing, take Brie out of here."

"Oh don't worry about Brie, Eggman is returning her to Rouge now, I'll pay them a visit later."

"You won't be visiting anyone anytime soon."

"Ha, what do you mea-"

Shadow had broke free from his restraints.

BANG.

Shadow fell over. Knuckles laid on the floor, the gun had fallen from his hands, while Shadow laid up against the wall, blood pouring from the wound in is stomach.

"... if I die today… you're dying too Knuckles"

Shadow grabbed the gun and fired, hitting Knuckles right between the eyes. The room fell in silence. Shadow wheezed to catch his breath. He was losing blood fast, he had a choice to make, go after Brie and likely die, or get help.

Shadow didn't think twice, he got up and limped down the hall, he found a chaos emerald Eggman had, he took it and bandaged up the wound, then chaos controlled to Rouge. He couldn't believe his eyes when he landed in the house.

*15 minutes earlier*

Rouge rushed over to Sebastian as the door flew open, Eggman and Silver entered.

"Well Rouge, Shadow put up one hell of a fight, but I bet his brain is splattered all over the floor by now." Eggman said with a huge, sinister grin.

Rouge immediately attacked Silver, and the two went back and forth, but ultimately Silver was too strong for Rouge. She tried to crawl towards Sebastian, but Silver stepped on her back, causing her to cry out in pain.

"ENOUGH!" Sebastian screamed, the tiny hedgehog was glowing red.

"Calm down there little one, you're coming with us." Eggman held out a hand.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Sebastian hit Eggman with a blast, causing him to fly back through the door. Silver hopped off Rouge and charged the tiny hedgehog. He dodged the spears and held down Sebastian, beating him repeatedly. He was too focused on keeping the hedgehog down to realize what was happening. Shadow had given his inhibitor rings to Sebastian in case he ever got into trouble. The sheer amount of power flowing through his body after every hit was amazing, it's like hurting him made him stronger. Sebastian's eyes went from crimson red to pitch black.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

The shock sent Silver flying through the wall, leaving him unconscious. Sebastian stood up and walked over to Rouge.

"Mama, are you okay?"

She slightly shook her head, she was weak.

"Get up please mama before they come back."

Just then Shadow appeared in the room.

*Present time*

"Jesus what the hell happened here?" Shadow said, leaning down next to Rouge.

"Sebastian… he… he was amazing. He defeated Eggman and Silver."

Shadow attempted to help Rouge up, but his own wounds had caught up to him. He collapsed next to her.

"Shit, Sebastian give daddy his inhibitor rings." Rouge shouted suddenly.

Without hesitation, Sebastian did as he was told.

After a moment, Shadow got up and carried Rouge to the bedroom, then he put Sebastian on the bed with her.

"I have some unfinished business. I'll be back." He chaos controlled back into the tv room, to find Silver holding Brie. Silver was hit so hard by the blast that he was no longer in a trance.

"Shadow… what the hell happened?"

"Take Brie to my room, look after Rouge till I get back. I'm about to do the world a favor."

Shadow walked outside and found Eggman unconscious, he dragged him into the shed in the backyard and tied him up to a chair. He then slashed water on him to wake him up.

"Wake the fuck up, I want you to feel this." Shadow hissed.

Before Eggman could speak, Shadow sent a bullet into one of the doctors legs.

"FUCKING HELL SHADOW!" Eggman squealed.

Shadow landed another bullet in the opposite leg, and Eggman continued screaming.

"You're gonna be a monster you know! Once people find out that one of their beloved heroes started killing people, they'll turn on you so fast! You won't do it!"

"That's where you're wrong, fuck everyone who stands in my way, and fuck anybody who tries to harm my family, I'll do anything to protect them." Shadow growled, leaning the barrel against Eggman's head.

A shot echoed the shed, then Shadow wobbled out to find Rouge on her knees in tears.

"Is… is it over?" she cried out.

Shadow walked over and sat down in the grass beside her.

"Yeah… we need to move, soon." He laid back, unwrapping his bandages.

Silver walked out with Sebastian holding Brie.

"Shadow let me heal you. I'm sorry all of this happened."

Shadow didn't hesitate, he let Silver heal his wounds. Silver had a healing touch, healing almost anything instantly. Rouge had already been healed, and now so has Shadow.

"Get out of here Silver, we will catch up later."

"Shadow… I'm sorry"

"Get… Out…"

He walked away, just leaving Shadow with his family.

"Sebastian, go pack you and your sisters bags, we're moving."

"Okay papa, where do you want me to put Brie?"

"The crib is in the floor, just lay here in there. I'll be inside in a few."

He took off.

Rouge glanced over to her husband. "Need a minute alone?"

Much to Rouges surprise, his answer was no. "No, stay… I need to talk."

"About what?"

"I… I killed Eggman… and Knuckles…"

Rouge sat there in silence for a minute "Well, you did it to protect your family. If you didn't kill them we'd all be dead. Eggman had it coming and Knuckles was fighting a losing battle, don't blame yourself for their mistakes."

Shadow said nothing at first, just pulled her into a hug.

"I don't fear dying Rouge… but I did fear never being able to see you again…"

Rouge returned the embrace. "Shady, we're all together now, you were gonna die for me… for the kids… you're a real man and nobody can take that away from you. I love you Shadow."

"I love you, Rouge."

*Epilogue.*

 _Months after the events between Shadow and Eggman, Shadow and his family had moved to an island far from the rest of their friends. Things were back to normal, Shadow trained with Sebastian while he and Rouge took turns with Brie, helping her learn and taking care of her together as she grew. Shadow lived with no regret, knowing if he were put into the situation again he'd do it, again and again and again. Back with Silver, the president had put Shadow as public enemy number one, he may have taken down Eggman but they say he killed Knuckles in cold blood. To this day, no reports of Shadow or his family have been reported, but Silver knew they were out there, and it was his job to find them…_

TO BE CONTINUED…

 _Coming soon… "Fugitive" A story as Shadow must protect his family from bounty hunters like Silver and Omega, will Shadow have to go the distance to protect his family again or will he ultimately crumble? Will Sebastian be able to help his dad more? How will Rouge and Brie react to the constant threat on their lives? Find out soon! This will be a separate story, so be sure to stick around and keep an eye out for it! Anyways, thank you guys for reading, please leave a review and let me know how it was! I took a more violent approach to this story, I wanted to try something new! This was somewhat of a sequel to "What is Today?" so if you haven't read that go check it out, it's not necessary because the story's don't correlate with each other, but that story came first in the timeline. Fugitive will be the last story before I start up some different stories, so be sure to stick around, my newer stories will still involve Shadow and likely Rouge, but I'll see how I feel after writing Fugitive. Thanks so much for reading, hope to see you guys after Fugitive releases!_


End file.
